Deseo concedido- SM
by leztymoon
Summary: Si algo tiene claro Lady Serena es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Serena es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro claro, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 _Dunhar (Inglaterra), Año 1308_

Lady Serena Tsukino no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Escondida tras la arcada de roble macizo escuchaba a su tía Margaret hablar con Bernard Le Cross, el obispo que tan poco le había gustado en vida, a su madre.

—Ilustrísima. Es de extrema importancia que oficiéis las bodas aun sin las amonestaciones pertinentes —dijo Margaret con su atípica voz ronca.

—Lady Margaret —asintió el obispo—, para mí será un placer ocuparme de esa doble boda.

—Tengo que decir, en favor de los caballeros, que ambos conocen a las doncellas desde pequeñas y están satisfechos con la idea de desposarse con ellas y enseñarles los modales y la clase que les falta —rio con malicia—. Además, ya cuentan con veinte y dieciocho años.

—La entiendo, lady Margaret —murmuró el rollizo obispo tomando una nueva torta de semillas de anís.

—Será un acuerdo beneficioso para todos. Además, no se han podido negar — rio sir Souichi Tomoe, marido de Margaret y tío de las muchachas—. Entre los favores que me deben los caballeros y el pensar en someterlas en sus camas se han animado con rapidez.

—No veo el momento en que esas salvajes desaparezcan de mi vista —escupió sin escrúpulos Margaret, mientras entregaba al sacerdote más pastas.

¡Cuánto odiaba a aquellos tres mestizos! En especial, a las muchachas. Siempre habían sido la vergüenza de la familia. Ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias de que su hermano se casara con una salvaje escocesa. Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de aquella boda, Margaret y Souichi dejaron de ser invitados a los bailes y actos sociales de la época. Pero ahora que su hermano kenji y la salvaje de su cuñada habían muerto, ella se ocuparía del futuro de aquellos mestizos.

Incrédula, Serena escuchaba los oscuros planes de su tía, apoyada sobre la bonita arcada que su padre mandó construir. Aquella casa, que tantos momentos bonitos había albergado en vida de sus padres, ahora se había transformado en un hogar siniestro a causa de la presencia de sus tíos.

«Esta mujer está loca», pensó Serena, pálida como la cera. Al escuchar aquello, casi se le había paralizado el corazón. Pretendían que su hermana y ella se casaran con dos enemigos de su padre. Los hombres que siempre le repudiaron por el simple hecho de unirse en matrimonio con su madre, Ikuko. Aquellos que siempre las habían mirado con ojos llenos de lascivia.

—Me imagino que ambas desaparecerán de estas tierras —prosiguió el obispo con indiferencia, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de su arrugada boca con una delicada servilleta de lino—. Con sinceridad, lady Margaret, quitaros de encima a esas dos molestias es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

—Cada día es más difícil la convivencia —reprochó Souichi —. Se niegan a ser sumisas y obedientes, y a comportarse como damas. Pero claro, ¡qué se iba a esperar de ellas, teniendo la madre que han tenido y la educación que les ofrecieron!

—Se marcharán y desaparecerán de nuestras vidas —dijo tajante Margaret—. Sólo permanecerá en esta casa el pequeño Zac, bajo mi tutela. Es el heredero y, como tal, lo criaré. Eso sí, sin la influencia de esas dos salvajes. Le enseñaré a ser un buen inglés para que machaque a esos malditos highlanders.

Serena no pudo escuchar más. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando surcos a su paso. Necesitaba salir de allí. Con sumo cuidado, desapareció saliendo al patio trasero de la casa, junto a las preciosas flores que su madre plantó años atrás. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire mientras corría, y se internaba en el bosque.

Necesitaba hablar con Tim, el mejor amigo de sus padres, por lo que se internó bosque a través en busca de aquel que siempre les había dado consuelo, desde que sus progenitores desaparecieran.

Agotada por la carrera, paró unos instantes a descansar. La angustia le hacía maldecir en voz alta convulsivamente.

—¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!

—¿Qué te ocurre, Serena? —dijo una voz junto a ella asustándola.

—¡Oh, Hotaru! —exclamó al reconocer a su hermana—. Tenemos que encontrar con urgencia a Tim.

—Está en las cuadras con Patrick. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

—Hotaru, tía Margaret pretende casarnos. A ti con sir Rubeus blackmoon y a mí con sir Diamante blackmoon.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó incrédula. Odiaba a esos hombres, tanto como ellos a ellas—. Pero... pero si esos hombres nos desprecian.

—¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno! —vociferó Megan—. Pretenden quitarnos de en medio, para educar a Zac y quedarse con todas las propiedades de papá. ¡Ven, debemos encontrar a Tim!

El corazón les latió con fuerza cuando comenzaron a correr por el florido bosque de álamos.

—Pero Tim ¿qué va a hacer? —preguntó llorosa Hotaru—. Él no puede ayudarnos. Le matarán.

—No sé qué hará —respondió sin aire Serena—. Pero al morir papá, me pidió que, si alguna vez me veía en peligro, acudiera a él.

Cogidas de la mano llegaron hasta las majestuosas caballerizas, donde uno de los hombres de Tim las saludó y les indicó dónde encontrarlo. Sorteando con celeridad a hombres y caballos, llegaron hasta el lateral de las caballerizas. Agotadas, vieron, Tim con las riendas de un precioso caballo en sus manos.

—¡Cuánta belleza junta! —bramó Tim acercándose a ellas.

Aquel gigante de casi dos metros adoraba a las muchachas, al igual que había adorado a su dulce madre Ikuko. De pronto se paró en seco y, observando los ojos vidriosos de las jóvenes, rugió:

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Una vez dijiste que si alguna vez nos veíamos en peligro te lo dijera —jadeó Megan agarrando a su hermana—. Tía Margaret quiere casarnos este fin de semana sir Rubeus blackmoon y a mí con sir Diamante blackmoon.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha?! —gritó mientras el corazón le latía acelerado.

Era imposible. ¿Cómo iban a hacerles aquello a esas dos adorables muchachas? sir Rubeus y sir Diamante eran dos caballeros del rey Eduardo II, duros y despiadados, que nunca aceptaron el matrimonio entre Kenji e Ikuko por el simple hecho de ser ella escocesa. ¿Cómo demonios se iban a casar con ellas?

—Entiendo que tienes que pensar en ti —prosiguió Serena, quien ardía de rabia por lo que querían hacerles—. Nosotras no queremos que tengas problemas ni con ellos ni con nadie. Pero estoy desesperada, Tim, no sé dónde ir, ni qué hacer para que mis hermanos no sufran la injusticia que mis tíos quieren para ellos.

—Muchacha —dijo Tim tocándole la barbilla con afecto—. Hace años prometí a tu padre que si algún día él faltaba, yo me ocuparía de vosotras. Después de su muerte, vuestra madre también me lo pidió, y ¡juré ante Dios que así lo haría, y lo haré!

—Pero ¿dónde podemos ir? —lloriqueó una asustada Hotaru—. Siempre hemos vivido aquí. Éste es nuestro hogar. Ésta es nuestra casa.

—Os llevaré con vuestro abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, perpleja, Serena—. ¿Nuestro abuelo?

—Angus de Atholl, del clan McDougall —asintió con firmeza John.

—Pero... pero... —comenzó a balbucear Hotaru, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, horrorizada por tener que acercarse a los terribles highlanders.

—Vive cerca del castillo de Dunstaffnage.

—¿Crees que querrá ocuparse de nosotros? —pregunto Serena tomando aire.

Salir de las tierras inglesas para meterse en zona escocesa era muy peligroso—. Nunca hemos tenido contacto con él, y quizá tampoco quiera saber nada de nosotras.

—Vosotras no. Pero vuestra madre siguió en contacto con él a través de mí durante todos estos años. Angus es un buen hombre, adoraba a vuestra madre y sufrió mucho cuando ella decidió abandonarle para correr a los brazos de vuestro padre. Al principio se enfadó muchísimo. No entendía cómo su preciosa hija se podía haber enamorado de un inglés. Pero el amor que sentía por vuestra madre y la amabilidad de vuestro padre le hizo entender y aceptar ese amor.

—¿Será buena idea acudir a él? —volvió a preguntar Serena mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana, que seguía sollozando.

—Sí, muchacha —asintió Tim con rabia en la mirada y en sus palabras—. Creo que ésta es la única opción que tenéis para libraros de la crueldad de vuestros tíos y de esos maridos que os quieren imponer.

—Está bien —aceptó Serena sintiendo cómo un frío extraño le recorría la espalda—. ¿Cuándo salimos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo avisaremos a nuestro abuelo?

—Mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman, será un buen momento.

—Estaremos preparadas con Zac —afirmó Serena, decidida.

—Iremos a caballo, no podemos ayudarnos de ninguna carreta, por lo que coged lo justo. ¡Ah!, y llevad ropa de abrigo, en las Highlands la necesitaréis.

Aquella noche, en el saloncito azul, mientras esperaban a que terminaran de servir la cena junto a sus crueles tíos, ambas hermanas permanecían en silencio.

—Estáis muy calladas hoy, niñas —reprochó su tía mirándolas con ojos de serpiente venenosa, mientras se metía una cucharada de caldo en su arrugada boca.

—Hoy dimos un largo paseo por los alrededores de Dunhar —inventó Serena—. Creo que eso nos cansó en exceso, tía.

—Y, como es lógico, habréis estado montando a caballo como un par de salvajes, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer sabiendo cómo las muchachas montaban sus caballos.

—Hemos montado a caballo como nuestra madre nos enseñó —contestó hotaru mirándola desafiante.

—¡Otra salvaje! —se mofó sir Souichi Tomoe, su tío.

—No os permito que habléis así de nuestra madre —murmuró Serena dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano, mientras le miraba a través de sus ojos negros con odio y desprecio.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me hables con ese descaro —respondió secamente Souichi.

—¡Tengo hambre! —protestó Hotaru intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, Souichi—carraspeó Margaret, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de lino—. Esta situación durará poco tiempo. Relájate y disfruta.

En ese momento apareció William, el criado de la casa. Mirando a las jóvenes con un gesto de complicidad, les guiñó un ojo y curvó su boca a modo de sonrisa. Odiaba a los Tomoe. Nunca le gustó la manera en que aquellas personas se comportaban con las niñas.

—Señores, han llegado sir Rubeus blackmoon y sir Diamante blackmoon.

Al escuchar aquellos nombres, a Hotaru le dio un vuelco el corazón. Entre tanto, Serena, con una frialdad inusual en ella, contenía su rabia y rogaba tranquilidad a su hermana con la mirada.

—Oh..., qué encantadora visita —rio como una serpiente Margaret, mientras se levantaba junto con su marido para atender a los invitados—. Tomad asiento. Cenaremos todos juntos.

—Lady Margaret, sir Souichi —saludó Diamante—. Pasábamos por aquí, pero no pretendemos molestar.

—Vos nunca molestáis —sonrió la mujer con su falso gesto—. Para nosotros es un honor contar con vuestra agradable compañía.

—Por favor, caballeros —indicó sir Souichi—. Estamos encantados con vuestra visita. Compartid nuestra cena.

—Si insistís... —asintió de buen agrado sir Rubeus—. Yo estaré encantado.

Sir Diamante, un hombre alto, despiadado y estirado, se atusó su ridículo bigote al sentarse junto a Serena. Mientras, sir Rubeus, entrado en carnes y con su característico olor a rancio, se acomodó al lado de Hotaru.

William cruzó una rápida mirada con Serena y salió del salón mientras ella le dedicaba una fría sonrisa a sir Diamante, a pesar del asco que le daba su cara marcada de viruela y sus ojos de ratón.

—Lady Serena, esta noche estáis especialmente encantadora —dijo Diamante devorándola con la mirada.

«No puedo decir lo mismo de vos», pensó ella mirando a su hermana.

—Gracias, sir Diamante —respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

Serena era una preciosa y joven muchacha que atraía las miradas de los hombres por su escandaloso pelo rubio como el oroy sus ojos azul como el mar.

—Lady Hotaru, vos también estáis preciosa con ese vestido azul —señaló sir Rubeus rozando con su mano el cabello castaño de la joven, dejándola sin palabras.

—¡Qué galantes sois, caballeros! —afirmó Margaret, mientras William volvía a entrar y con gesto serio indicaba a otro criado que les sirviera caldo.

La cena fue una auténtica humillación. Tanto Serena como Hotaru, en diferentes ocasiones, tuvieron que apartar y sujetar las lascivas manos que bajo la mesa, una y otra vez, se posaban sobre sus faldas con intenciones nada inocentes. Agotada por los disimulados forcejeos y con ganas de chillar, Serena se levantó. Tomando a su hermana de la mano, se disculpó con intención de marcharse.

—No seáis antipáticas, niñas —las detuvo Margaret, que tenía muy claro su plan—. Seguro que nuestros invitados desearían dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Con desgana y malhumorada, MSerena anduvo hacia la puerta, pero una mano la atrapó por la cintura haciéndola frenar.

—¿Tan cansada estáis? —escuchó la voz pastosa de sir Diamante, mientras notaba cómo los dedos de éste la agarraban con fuerza de la cintura.

—Hoy hemos tenido un día agotador —se disculpó Hotaru.

Sujetando con firmeza a las jóvenes, sir Rubeus y sir Diamante salieron de la luminosa estancia del salón. Sin importarles los gestos contrariados de las doncellas, tras bajar los escalones de la entrada, se desviaron hacia un lateral de la casa. Un lugar oscuro y sombrío. Una vez allí, nada pudieron hacer para continuar juntas. Sir Rubeus tomó un camino diferente llevándose del brazo a Hotaru, mientras Serena bullía de rabia.

—¿A qué se debe ese gesto tan serio? —preguntó sir Diamante.

—Considero que sería más apropiado que los cuatro permaneciéramos juntos—contestó Serena intentando corregir la dirección—. No me parece adecuado quedarnos a solas. No está bien visto.

—Escocesa, existen tantas cosas que no están bien... —rio sir Diamante empujándola contra la pared de la casa y comenzando a manosearla.

—¡¿Qué hacéis?! —gritó enfurecida Serena dándole un fuerte empujón—. ¿Os habéis vuelto loco?

—Loco me tienen tus cabellos, tus ojos —respondió aplastándola contra la pared, mientras intentaba meterle su asquerosa lengua en la boca y sus manos luchaban por subirle el vestido—, tus lozanos pechos, y no veo por qué esperar más tiempo, si finalmente serás para mí.

Asustada y rabiosa, se vio inmovilizada por aquel hombre que le sacaba apenas una cabeza. Notó cómo la mano de él se introducía por su escote para tocar salvajemente sus pechos.

—¡Soltadme, asqueroso patán! —gritó ahogada por la impotencia de verse así y observar en la lejanía que su hermana estaba en la misma tesitura—. O juro que no seré consciente de mis actos.

—Tu fiereza me hace ver que serás ardiente en mi cama, escocesa —no entre dientes al verse manejando la situación—. Una vez que te tenga desnuda en mi lecho, harás todo lo que a mí se me antoje.

—Os lo advertí —bufó levantando una de sus rodillas y dándole con todas sus fuerzas donde sabía que le dolería.

Inmediatamente se vio liberada y a sir Diamante rodando por el suelo aullando de dolor.

—¡No volváis a tocarme en vuestra vida! O no responderé de mis actos — escupió Serena.

En ese momento se escuchó un nuevo aullido. Era sir Rubeus, quien tras haber recibido un empujón por parte de Hotaru había caído al suelo clavándose las espinas de los rosales. Hotaru, sin esperar un instante más, se reunió con su hermana. Juntas entraron rápidamente en la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Margaret, sentada frente a la lujosa chimenea.

—Esos hombres se han propasado con nosotras —gritó Serena echando fuego por los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis hacer? ¿Qué es eso de que seremos para ellos?

—La verdad —sonrió Souichi—. A partir de ahora tendréis que ser cariñosas y complacientes con vuestros prometidos.

—¡Ellos no son nuestros prometidos! —chilló Hotaru.

—Lo son —sentenció Margaret viendo entrar a aquellos hombres en la habitación con gesto contrariado—. En pocos días, os desposaréis con ellos y nadie lo podrá impedir.

—Me niego a... —comenzó a decir Serena, pero sir Diamante le soltó una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

Al ver aquello, Hotaru se abalanzó sobre él, pero sir Rubeus, rojo de rabia, la asió por el cuello y la tiró también.

—¡Caballeros! —intervino Margaret sin levantarse de su silla—. Entiendo que estas salvajes os hagan perder la cordura, pero, aunque sólo sea por la memoria de mi queridísimo hermano Kenji, esperad a estar desposados para tratarlas como se merecen.

«Sois lo peor», pensó Serena mirando a su tía.

—Será un auténtico placer —gruñó sir Diamante, quien tras un saludo salió de la habitación seguido por sir Rubeus.

—¡¿Unirnos a estos hombres?! ¿Cómo podéis permitir semejante osadía? —vociferó Serena mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse del suelo.

—He dispuesto con el obispo vuestros enlaces. No se hable más.

—Mis padres no consentirían esta barbaridad —manifestó Serena, tocándose su dolorida mejilla.

—Querida niña —rio con altivez Margaret—, no olvides que ellos ya no están aquí, y la que decide vuestro futuro soy yo. Casar a dos mestizas, en los tiempos que corren, no es nada fácil.

—Vuestra sangre escocesa y salvaje —continuó Souichi riendo como una hiena—será derrotada.

—Sois... —balbuceó Serena a punto de abalanzarse sobre su tío.

—Estamos cansadas —interrumpió Hotaru obligando a su hermana a mirarla— Ahora, si nos disculpáis, deseamos retirarnos. Buenas noches.

Sin detenerse, corrieron hacia sus habitaciones encontrándose por el camino con Edelmira, la mujer de William, quien sin pensarlo las abrazó, acunándolas como cientos de veces lo había hecho durante aquellos duros años.

—No podemos continuar aquí —sollozó Hotaru.

—Ay, niñas mías —susurró Edelmira—. ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudaros?

—No te preocupes, Edel —la tranquilizó Serena abrazándola—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. El cielo era azul cálido, pero el humor de ambas era oscuro y desafiante. Hotaru se asustó al ver la mejilla hinchada de Serena. Debían escapar. ¡Sus vidas corrían peligro!

Tim, que no había dormido la noche anterior preparando el viaje, se horrorizó al verlas en aquella situación. Pero, tras tranquilizarse, les informó que había conseguido la ayuda de dos hombres, y que las esperarían de madrugada en la parte trasera de la casa, junto a la arboleda.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban con Margaret y Souichi, se alegraron de que éstos no tuvieran ganas de charlar, por lo que pronto se retiraron a su habitación.

En la quietud de la noche, Serena fue hasta el cuarto donde dormía su pequeño hermano Zac: un niño de apenas un año, rubio e inquieto. Lo cogió con delicadeza y, tras envolverlo en una capa de piel, salió con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despertarlo. Hotaru esperaba en la puerta, vigilando que nadie les escuchase. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras. Cuando atravesaban la cocina, de pronto una voz las paralizó.

—Os hemos preparado algo para el camino —dijo William saliendo de las sombras junto a Edelmira—. Quiero que sepáis que nunca me olvidaré ni de vos ni de vuestros padres, y siento en el alma no poder ayudaros en nada más.

—¡William, por Dios, no digas nada! —pidió Serena hablando en susurros para no despertar a Zac.

—Ay, niñas mías —sollozó Edelmira con tristeza mientras le daba a Hotaru un paquete con queso, pan y leche para Zac—. Os echaré mucho de menos.

—Y nosotras a ti —susurró Hotaru acercándose para darle un beso—. Ahora, marchaos. Nadie tiene que saber que nos visteis. No queremos ocasionaros problemas.

Alargando la mano, Serena tomó la de William, quien, con una triste sonrisa, asintió antes de soltarla.

—Que la felicidad sea la dicha de vuestra futura vida —suspiró el anciano mayordomo.

—Gracias, William —le agradeció Serena con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Edelmira la abrazaba.

—Cuidaos, por favor —murmuró el hombre asiendo a su mujer antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó Margaret, que llevaba una vela encendida en las manos. Al descubrir a las jóvenes, preguntó—: ¿Qué hacéis, insensatas?

Paralizadas con el pequeño Zac en brazos, no supieron qué hacer hasta que William y Edelmira, saliendo de las sombras sin pensárselo, empujaron a Margaret hacia un lado, con tan mala suerte que la vela que ésta llevaba en la mano cayó sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, prendiendo todo con la rapidez de la pólvora.

—No es momento de pararse a mirar —indicó William—. Corred. Corred y no miréis atrás.

—Pero William... —gritó Serena viendo a Edelmira en el suelo junto a su tía.

—Por favor, marchaos y buscad la felicidad —gritó empujándolas.

La intranquilidad se apoderó de ellas desde el momento en que comenzaron a correr. Pero, a mitad de camino, un grito desgarrador procedente de la garganta de William hizo que Serena se parase en seco y mirase hacia atrás. El fuego se había apoderado de toda la cocina y comenzaba a subir hacia la planta de arriba. Con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, las hermanas Tsukino comprendieron el triste final de aquellos dos ancianos que las habían ayudado. Cuando las manos de Tim las agarraron y las llevaron hasta la arboleda sin perder tiempo, comenzaron un peligroso y agotador viaje, hasta el hogar de su abuelo, muy lejos de Dunhar.


	2. Chapter 2

hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que le guste. lamento haber tardado mucho jejeje es que he estado ocupada.

gracias a **Mayels** y a **IvaLopez483** por leer mi adaptacion y a los que la pusieron en favoritos

sin más a leer.

capoitulo 2

Castillo de Dunstaffnage (Escocia), Agosto de 1314

Habían pasado unos meses desde que, el 24 de junio, Robert de Bruce, liderando el ejército escocés junto a los jefes de los principales clanes de Escocia, había salido victorioso en la batalla de Bannockburn.

En un principio, Robert de Bruce pensó firmar un tratado de paz con el rey inglés, Eduardo II. Pero, tras ver fallida esta opción, los escoceses, aun siendo menor en número que los ingleses, cargaron contra el ejército enemigo y salieron victoriosos.

Nadie olvidaría aquel día en que el rey Eduardo II llegó acompañado por infinidad de caballeros, arqueros, lanceros y algunos escoceses contrarios a las ideas de Robert de Bruce, la gran mayoría del clan McDougall, que no era muy numeroso, pero sí lo suficiente para dañar y crear la discordia entre las gentes de su propio clan. Mientras, el ejército de Robert de Bruce sólo se componía de valientes guerreros bien entrenados, unos cuantos a caballo y cientos de voluntarios sin entrenar, pero con ansias y ganas de luchar.

El primer día de batalla, Henry de Bohun, caballero del rey Eduardo II, creyéndose superior a Robert de Bruce, provocó una lucha lanza en mano al estilo de los torneos. Robert, que no se amilanaba ante nadie, aceptó tal reto exponiendo su vida, pero tras un corto combate Henry de Bohun acabó muerto por un hachazo en la cabeza, mientras Bruce sólo se lamentaba por haber roto el mango de su hacha, ante sus amigos y fieles seguidores Darien y Andrew McRae y Samuel McKenna.

El segundo día, el rey Eduardo II, enloquecido de rabia por la anterior victoria, ordenó al conde de Gloucester cargar contra los salvajes escoceses. Pero de nuevo la suerte estuvo del lado escocés. Robert de Bruce volvió a demostrarle que, aunque sus fuerzas militares eran inferiores en número, tenían mucho más talento. Y ayudado por Darien y Andrew McRae y Samuel McKenna, entre otros, emboscada tras emboscada, empalaron a miles de lanceros ingleses junto al conde de Gloucester.

Desesperados, los ingleses huyeron perseguidos por la infantería escocesa liderada por Axel McDougall, que junto a otros luchó sin piedad hasta conseguir lo que buscaban: la independencia de Escocia.

Tras aquel nuevo desastre y sintiendo que no podrían conseguir amilanar a aquellos valientes escoceses, las tropas inglesas —en buena parte integradas por highlanders— ayudaron al rey Eduardo II a huir al galope del campo de batalla. Llegó hasta Duchar, donde tomó un barco que le llevó de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra.

Los meses pasaron, pero los clamores de la batalla continuaban muy vivos. Por los distintos caminos y montañas de Escocia se podía ver a muchos valerosos escoceses regresando a sus hogares, de los que marcharon sintiéndose hijos oprimidos de Inglaterra y a los que volvían siendo hombres libres de Escocia.

En el castillo de Dunstaffnage, propiedad del clan McDougall, tras el regreso del valeroso laird Axel McDougall, se estaba preparando una boda. Para Axel no había sido fácil aquella guerra. Tuvo que luchar contra gente de su propio clan y, aunque por ocultos antecedentes familiares la sangre inglesa corriese por sus venas, si algo tenía claro es que era escocés.

Nunca olvidaría el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando vio los cuerpos de sus primos Lelah y Ewan despedazados en el campo de batalla. Pero, tras la amargura del combate, le aguardaban días de gloria y tranquilidad. Por ello, tras volver de Bannockburn, formalizó su boda con Alana McKenna, una jovencita que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

El castillo de Dunstaffnage comenzaba a llenarse de guerreros venidos de otros clanes. Axel, desde las almenas de su castillo, observaba cómo un grupo de unos treinta hombres se acercaba a caballo. Sonrió al reconocer a su buen amigo Darien McRae, un temible e inigualable guerrero, al que apodaban El Halcón por su intimidatoria mirada verde y su rictus de seriedad. Se decía que cuando El Halcón fijaba su mirada en ti, sólo era por dos razones: o porque ibas a morir, o para sonsacarte información.

A su paso, las mujeres más osadas le miraban con deseo y ardor. Toda Escocia conocía su fama de mujeriego, compartida junto a su hermano Andrew y su íntimo amigo Samuel. Duncan era un highlander de casi dos metros, de cabello castaño con reflejos dorados, cutis bronceado y ojos verdes como los prados de su amada Escocia. A sus treinta y un años poseía una envergadura musculosa e impresionante, gracias al entrenamiento diario y a las luchas vividas.

Con Duncan cabalgaba su hermano Andrew, un joven valiente, aunque de carácter distinto. Mientras que el primero era serio y reservado, el segundo frecuentaba la broma y lucía una perpetua sonrisa en la boca.

Samuel McKenna, amigo de la infancia de los hermanos McRae, residía en el castillo de Urquhart, junto al lago Ness. El temperamento de Lolach resultaba agradable y conciliador, y, al igual que el resto, era un hombre de aspecto imponente, poseedor de unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Mina, una preciosidad rubia, mientras fruncía los ojos para distinguirles.

—Darien y Andrew McRae, Samuel McKenna y sus guerreros. Les invité a mi boda —respondió Axel mirando con adoración a su hermana.

—Oh... Andrew McRae —suspiró mirando hacia los guerreros que entraban en ese momento por la arcada externa del castillo—. Deberías habernos avisado de que El Halcón y su hermano venían.

—Tranquila, hermanita —sonrió al escucharla—. Son tan peligrosos para ti

como lo soy yo.

—Si tú lo dices... —sonrió al escuchar a su hermano.

Mina estaba encantada de volver a tener a Axel a su lado. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que temía que cualquiera de su clan quisiera matarlo por no seguir al rey Eduardo II.

—Axel, ¿crees que este vestido es lo suficientemente elegante para tu boda? —

preguntó girando ante la mirada divertida de él.

—Tu belleza lo eclipsa, Mina. Creo que conseguirás que los hombres se desplomen a tu paso; por lo tanto, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que usar mi espada el día de mi boda.

Desde que había cumplido dieciocho años, Mina era consciente de la reacción que despertaba en los hombres y eso le producía un enorme placer.

En ese instante, los cascos de los caballos retumbaron contra las piedras del suelo a la entrada del castillo. El poderío y la fuerza de esos guerreros hicieron que todos los allí presentes dejaran sus labores para mirarlos con admiración y temor.

—Voy a recibir a mis invitados. Avisa a Alana, le gustará saludarles —dijo Axel besando a su hermana.

En pocos instantes llegó hasta la gran arcada de entrada. Allí pudo ver una vez más cómo la gente bajaba la mirada al paso de Darien, cosa que le provocó risa.

Al ver a su amigo Axel, Darien levantó la mano a modo de saludo y, dando un salto, bajó de su semental Dark y estrechó a su amigo en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

—¡McDougall! —bramó Samuel McKenna con una amplia sonrisa—. Tus gentes parecen asustadas a nuestro paso.

—En cuanto os tengan aquí un par de días, os perderán el miedo —respondió Axel.

—Aquí nos tienes. Dispuestos a asistir a tu boda —sonrió Darien al pelirrojo Axel—. ¿Dónde está esa futura señora de tu hogar?

—Aquí —respondió Alana, que desde su ventana había visto llegar a los guerreros polvorientos, y corrió para saludarles.

—¿Vos, milady? —observó Darien a la extraordinaria mujer de ojos verdes, pelo claro y sonrisa tranquilizadora que se erguía ante él.

—Te lo dije, Alana —murmuró Lolach besándole la mano—. Indiqué hace años que tu belleza sería un peligro para algún incauto.

—Encantada de volver a verte, primo —saludó a Sam.

—¿Sois la pequeña Alana? —preguntó Andrew acercándose al grupo.

—Sí —sonrió la muchacha mirando a Axel, su prometido.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué quería formalizar rápidamente este enlace? —musitó asiéndola por la cintura.

—¿No tendríais una hermana o una prima para presentarme? —se mofó Andrew tras saludarla, mientras las criadas que se arremolinaban en la arcada les miraban con ojos libidinosos y risas atontadas.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! —saludó Mina situándose junto a su hermano. Mina era menuda comparada con Alana y otras mujeres, pero sus ojos azules, su cara de ángel y el vestido marrón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo lozano hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

—¿Ella es vuestra hermana? —preguntó Andrew al ver aparecer a esa encantadora jovencita.

—No, pero pronto lo será —respondió Alana cogiéndola de la mano, mientras tras ellas se oía un poco de revuelo. Alguien discutía.

—Es mi pequeña hermana Mina —advirtió Axel—. Recuérdalo.

Mientras Andrew continuaba con los ojos fijos en Mina, Axel se percató de que Darien observaba algo tras ellos. ¿Qué miraba?

—Encantado de volver a veros. — Andrew se acercó a la joven Mina, quien se sonrojó—. Ahora os recuerdo, aunque habéis cambiado mucho. La última vez que os vi llevabais largas trenzas infantiles.

—Si mal no recuerdo —respondió Mina reponiéndose del sonrojo—, la última vez que nos vimos, vos os tirasteis al lago a rescatarme.

—¿En serio? —rio Alana al ver los ojos resplandecientes de Mina. Tendría que hablar con ella.

—Tenía dos opciones —respondió Andrew recobrando la compostura—. Salvaros o dejar que os ahogarais. Y, tras echarlo a suertes, no tuve más remedio que tirarme al agua.

—¡¿Echarlo a suertes?! —espetó Mina cambiando su expresión sonriente por una amenazadora.

—Yo que tú, callaría —masculló Darien viendo cómo aquella joven le miraba.

—Pienso como tu hermano. ¡Cállate! —advirtió Sam echándose hacia un lado.

Pero la juventud de Andrew hizo que, tras guiñarle el ojo a una de las criadas y ésta sonreír, volviera a dirigirse a la joven hermana de Axel.

—Mina... Mina... Os recuerdo como una mocosa pesada. Os daba igual subir a un árbol que embadurnaros de barro junto a los demás chicos. Y lo peor: tuve que soportar vuestro pringoso beso lleno de barro cuando os salvé en el lago. —Al ver la rabia en ella, finalizó—: Aunque ahora tengo que admitir que os habéis convertido en una auténtica belleza, y que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a soportar vuestros besos con barro.

—¡ Andrew! —advirtió Axel—. Aparta tus ojos y tus embaucadoras palabras de mi hermana si no quieres tener problemas.

—Tranquilo, Axel —rugió muy enfadada Mina demostrando su carácter—. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos consentiría que un imbécil como éste se acercara a mí, y menos aún que me besara.

—¡¿Mina?! —la regañó Axel, sorprendido por aquella contestación.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, se volvió furiosa y desapareció por la arcada del castillo, dejándoles a todos muertos de risa, incluidos los guerreros que seguían montados en sus caballos a la espera de que sus jefes Darien y Sam les indicaran que desmontaran y buscaran un sitio donde descansar.

—¡Andrew! —gritó Myles—. Te dejó sin palabras la dama.

—Myles, ¡¿quieres morir?! —bramó Andrew, molesto—. Mide tus palabras si no quieres probar el acero de mi espada.

—Será mejor que calles —rio uno de sus hombres de confianza—, a Andrew no le gusta que se mofen de él cuando una dama le ha pisado el cuello.

Su hermano Darien y Sam se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te dijimos que callaras, muchacho. Sólo tenías que haber mirado sus ojos para saber que lo que estabas diciendo no era de su agrado —murmuró Sam tocando con su mano el hombro derecho del muchacho.

Mientras en el patio todos los ojos seguían pendientes de la conversación entre Andrew, Sam y Axel, Duncan fijó su mirada en una mujer que acababa de salir y se había situado tras Axel y Alana. En un principio, cuando salió Alana, escuchó voces dentro del castillo, pero tras marcharse Mina, malhumorada, su corazón se paralizó cuando vio aparecer a la mujer con los ojos negros más espectaculares que había visto nunca.

Axel, con disimulo, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al entender la cara de su amigo Darien. Mientras, la moza en cuestión no se percataba de nada.

— Darien —intervino Axel tomándole por sorpresa—. Te presento a Serena de Atholl McDougall.

Serena, desconcertada, no sabía dónde mirar.

—Perdonad —se disculpó atragantándose con la saliva, mientras situaba a su hermano tras ella y se alisaba la falda—. No estaba atenta a vuestras conversaciones.

—Tranquila, Serena —dijo Alana tomándole la mano para darle un par de palmaditas—. Entendemos que Zac estaba llamando tu atención; por lo tanto, solucionemos primero una cosa y luego otra.

Darien, que no había podido apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, deseaba más que nada en el mundo conocer su sonrisa. ¡Debía de ser espectacular!

Con fingida indiferencia, Darien la miró. Era tan alta y estilizada como Alana. Su espectacular cabello rizado era tan negro que casi parecía azul. Sus retadores ojos le cautivaron en pocos instantes, pero su boca... «¡Por todos los santos, su boca!», pensó sintiendo un escalofrío. Cómo deseaba tomar aquellos labios y beberlos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Por su parte, Serena no se había dado cuenta de cómo aquel guerrero la miraba.

Estaba tan obsesionada con proteger a su hermano que no podía pensar en nada más.

—Veamos —prosiguió Alana haciendo salir a Zac de las faldas de Serena—.¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué has montado tanto jaleo?

—Quiero ir a ver a los feriantes —respondió el niño—. Pero ella, como siempre, no me deja.

—¿Por qué no le dejas? —preguntó Axel.

Distraídamente, Serena se retiró el pelo de la cara, un gesto que encantó a Darien, tanto como saber que aquel pillastre rubio no era hijo de la mujer.

—Mi señor —comenzó a decir Serena olvidándose del resto de las personas—, le he dicho que no sea impaciente. Más tarde, le llevaré yo.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir con los otros chicos. No con una gruñona —gritó Zac intentando alejarse de su hermana, cosa que ella no le permitió.

El crío le pisó el pie. «Zac, te voy a machacar», le indicó Serena con la mirada, aguantando el dolor del pisotón, mientras Darien les observaba divertido.

—Serena... —sonrió Axel—, algún día deberás empezar a confiar en él.

—Deberías prometer a tu hermana que te portarás bien —señaló Alana mirando al niño.

—Este pillo —respondió Serena dándole una colleja que hizo sonreír a los hombres— es capaz de meterse en más de un problema a la vez. Recordadlo, lady Alana.

—La verdad, Zac, es que tu hermana tiene razón —dijo Axel, que conocía bien al niño—. Por lo tanto, vas a esperar en tu casa hasta que alguno de tus familiares te pueda acompañar, y esto es una orden —ordenó levantando la voz para intimidarle.

—Ve ahora mismo con Hotaru —indicó Serena—, y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue.

El niño, tras sacarle la lengua a su hermana y ver cómo ésta apretaba los puños para no cogerle por el pescuezo, se alejó cabizbajo.

—Está bien —sonrió Alana al ver la reacción del niño—. Pasemos dentro. Estoy convencida de que estos guerreros estarán muertos de sed y hambre. —Luego, volviéndose hacia Serena que veía alejarse a su hermano, dijo—: Dile a Frida y Marsha que necesitamos asado y cerveza en abundancia.

—Ahora mismo —asintió Megan desapareciendo tras la arcada, seguida por Alana y Axel.

—¡Halcón! —exclamó Sam—. Lo que oigo es tu corazón desenfrenado por esa bonita muchacha.

—¿Qué dices? —disimuló volviéndose hacia su amigo con seriedad—. Mi corazón sólo late desenfrenado cuando estoy combatiendo. No lo olvides.

—Disculpa mi equivocación —palmeó reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se les unía Andrew—. Sólo digo, y esto va por ambos, que veis a una bonita mujer y babeáis como bebés.

—Déjate de tonterías —bufó Darien sin querer escucharle más.

—¡Eres un bocazas! —se carcajeó Andrew dando un empujón a Sam al tiempo que todos entraban en el castillo.

 **continuara...**

nos vemos para la proxima adios


End file.
